


Promising Positions

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cause I live for dom!Prom, Edging, M/M, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Orgasm Delay/Denial, dom!prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Written for Promptis NSFW Week.Prompto loves having control and Noctis trusts himself implicitly in his hands.Prompt: "You're doing so good for me"





	Promising Positions

**Author's Note:**

> I love dom! Prom and I had so much fun letting Noct get wrecked for this one.  
> No beta; all mistakes are mine - we die like writers.  
> Hope you like it; comments are encouraged but not required (though they do feed the muse) Thanks for reading!

Bright blue-violet eyes sparkled as Prompto looked up from his spot between Noctis’ knees. His gaze swept up bared chest to arms stretched above his head, tethered to the bedpost. More than the ones wrapped around Noct’s arms, Prompto’s attention was drawn to the straps that criss-crossed his chest. The way those looked, tightened across his skin, was nearly enough to leave Prompto breathless. 

A low whistle filtered between his lips. “Wow, Noct, you should see how amazing you look. This is definitely photograph material,” he murmured in awe as he grabbed his camera.

“Just hurry,” he mumbled, averting his eyes, cheeks dusting over in a light blush.

Prompto grinned behind the camera as he took a few shots. “I don’t think you’re in the position to be telling me what to do,  _ Highness _ … and besides, the guys aren’t supposed to be back for hours. I made sure we’d have plenty of time.”

There was something devious in Prompto’s voice that had Noctis resisting the urge to shudder even as the chill of promise jolted down his spine. The younger man set the camera to the side as he leaned over Noctis, lips brushing over a perky nipple. “So… I expect to hear you,” he murmured before tongue flicked over it, taking it captive between teeth. He hummed as Noct’s chest expanded sharply beneath him. He gave him a little tug as he pulled away, setting his mouth to cut a trail across firm pectoral. The tip of Prompto’s tongue slithered down the middle of Noctis’ torso, the rounded stud of his piercing tickling him. His mouth came into contact with the head of his cock and he grinned, letting his lips hover, his breath rolling hot over him and taking enjoyment from the way Noctis squirmed, but remained otherwise quiet.

Noctis really had a way of being a brat sometimes, but Prompto enjoyed working it out of him. He briefly touched his lips to the tip of Noct’s length, sucking at the bead of precum there before his slickened hand wrapped around him. The prince pressed his lips together, holding his friend’s gaze hotly. The lust swimming in them made his eyes look otherworldly, like galaxies, and Prompto’s stare pinned him down and enveloped him. moaned, back arching at the pressure, the sweet friction that began working up and down his shaft.

Prompto sat back with a smirk, knowing damn well Noctis could never hold back no matter how hard he tried. Violet eyes watched intently as his hand twisted up and down, the way Noctis twitched in his grasp; he brought up his other hand to gently caress the swell of his sac. He felt so smooth and hard in his grip, so hot under his touch that lingered along the crown of him, focusing attention on the frenulum. “Still want me to hurry?” he teased.

Noctis groaned as pleasure thrummed through him. Being cooped up in a car with three other guys when horny was not exactly how he wanted to spend the last couple days, and being unable to have the privacy to tend to himself even once was downright cruel. And, yes, maybe Noctis had been a bit crabby, or bratty as the others liked to call him, but he had every right to be. So, did he want him to hurry?

“Astrals, Prom, just make me cum already…”

“Noct, buddy, did you forget how this works?” he hedged, hand quickening in its twists around the head of his cock. “You cum when I say you do.”

A heavy breath forced its way out of Noct’s mouth. “I’ve needed this for days… please Prompto…”

“Guess it’ll just make it that much better huh?”

His pace slackened, working him with deliberate slowness from root to tip and back down as he tenderly fondled his balls with light caresses of fingertips. A ripple passed through Noct’s body, that little surge of what he’d been craving so badly, and he sighed. Prompto continued to tease him with soft strokes of his hand, watching every little detail - the way stomach tensed, the jerk of his jaw as his fingers squeezed along the head of his cock, the choked down groan as his hand curled and pressed at the base. Prompto always thought that Noctis looked the most beautiful when he trusted himself over to his capable hands, and he certainly wasn’t disappointing.

A flush began to spread from Noctis’ cheeks down his neck as he continued to try to hold back those noises, his breath coming harsher. Prompto let go of him, gently sliding the curve of his thumb all the way down Noctis’ cock before his fingers circled him again and slowly tugged back upwards. As he reached the tip of him, Prompto turned his hand, switching his grip upside down before sinking his fist back over him.

Noctis jerked, a whimper falling from his lips. “Oh… Prompto… p-please.”

The blond only smirked. “Man… if Gladio knew how well you could beg,” he gave a slight roll of his wrist, fingers curving around him as he concentrated his strokes near the head of him again. “And at least Specs would commend you on your manners…”

Noctis huffed, his stomach sinking in as he was assaulted by a overwhelming flash of bliss. Prompto only wet his lips, working him with fast strokes, taking note of how his thighs trembled. “I bet you want to cum so badly… how easy it would be to just let go right now…”

Noctis whined; he was far too sensitive and worked up already. He didn’t think he could last the way Prompto wanted him to, and in the blinding haze of euphoria, he tried to open his mouth and let him know, but all that came out was a strangled sound. And Noctis came.

Prompto pulled his hand away as a bit of his release splashed against his forearm. He hummed as he watched that thick cock twitch and spurt. “Aww Noct, I don’t think I remember saying you could cum.”

The prince panted, feeling just the tiniest bit of relief, and how it quickly faded as he met Prompto’s heated stare. He swallowed thickly. “I told you I’ve needed this…”

A smile curled his lips as Prompto ran his fingers through the ribbons of his release splattered across his abdomen. His voice was low and promising. “And now you’re really gonna get it.”

He smoothed his hand down along Noctis’ pelvis, his touch ever so lightly skimming up the length of his cock. He firmly grabbed him around the base as his other hand curled around him and began stroking again. His touch remained light, pressing his thumb over the slit, smearing the lingering traces of cum, jerking him the with evidence of his own arousal.  
  
Tight, barely contained gasps and moans spilled from between shaky lips and Noctis clenched his eyes shut. He was too sensitive, too self conscious of how he sounded, of the way Prompto looked at him like he was going to devour him with his eyes alone. “Hnng… shi…  _ shit _ …!”

Slowing his hand, Prompto tightened his fist, pumping him steadily. “I’m going to make you cum again, but only when I think you deserve it.” He slipped his other hand down, pressing the pad of his middle finger to the little strip of skin under Noctis’ balls, trailing his touch back and forth, steadily applying more pressure.

The prince squirmed, and it was fun to watch him do so; a smile reflecting just how  _ much  _ fun Prompto was having was etched across his face. “Does that feel good, Noct?” he teased in a sing-song manner,his hand moving faster. 

He pulled against the restraints, body twisting, trying to pull back from the teasing friction of Prompto's hand. But he wasn't having it and he climbed higher onto the bed, straddling Noct's thighs. “You're not going anywhere… you're going to take it, like we both know you can.”

Noctis held his body tense, breath stuttering as he endured the over-stimulation to his cock; Prompto’s fingers were so warm and soft, so adept at working him into a frenzied mess. He relaxed, a deep groan resonating in his chest as Prompto released him, sliding his touch down the base of him.

His head tilted, blond locks dusting his forehead as Prompto massaged his fingertips over the vein that traveled the length of him. His caress turned more clinical, soothing circles and other patterns along the underside of Noctis’ dick as his other hand rubbed and gingerly kneaded his balls.

Noctis moaned, taking the moment to breathe, to try to steady and prepare himself for what was to come. And then just like that the brief reprieve was over; Prompto squirted a bit more lube onto his hands, rubbing them together before delicately closing his fingers around Noct’s cock again. Almost immediately that hyper-sensation of pleasure knocked into him. His head fell back, eyes clenched shut as every pass of that hot fist sent tremors of bliss through his body.

The soft, wet squelch of Prompto's hand softly lifted into the air and mingled with Noctis’ breathy gasps, ending in a keening moan as Prompto’s hand tightened and twisted down around him. He pressed a fingertip against puckered entrance, teasing it with circling touch. He chuckled as he watched his muscles clench, grabbing for something not yet there. “You want more?”

Noctis nodded, moaning in response, words failing him at the moment.

“You think you deserve it?”

The prince gasped, assaulted by the pleasure spiking from the tip of his cock and straight through him. “Please…”

“I asked if you thought you  _ deserved _ it,” Prompto repeated, voice coming out as firmly as he squeezed his cock, sliding his fist slowly up the length of him.

Noctis could barely process the question, but he knew what answer he was looking for. “N-no…. But I want it. I want you,  _ Prom _ …” he replied shakily.

With a smirk, he sank his finger inside Noctis, sliding it all the way to the last knuckle, a soft moan resonating in his throat as he was enveloped by his tight heat. “Fuck, Noct…”

Noctis knew better than to think that the added stimulation of the finger meant his punishment was over; if anything he knew it was just getting started, and he shuddered at the sound of his name. His legs twitched as the dual sensations began, finger sinking in deep, twisting, seeking as the hand around him continued to lazily draw up and down. Prompto was toying with him and he knew it.

Prompto watched him, smiling softly as he noticed how much of an effect he was having on his princely boyfriend. Every little twitch and jerk went noticed, every soft gasp and groan as he stroked him was catalogued away. Noctis made such pretty sounds, especially when Prompto added a second finger and switched from focusing on stretching him, to finding his prostate.His hand rolled over the head of his cock, palm cupping over him with every teasing twist. He smirked as he found that spot inside him, Noctis’ reaction giving it away; he groaned low but it did little to drown out the muttered curse, hips undulating upward on their own accord.

He kept his attention to that area, drawing circles over the gland and then switching to a gentle hooking caress, every press lifting Noctis back towards that edge. He counted in his head, all the way up to thirty before dropping his fingers away, returning to slowly sliding them in, pressing in deep, and then drawing them nearly all the way out. Prompto could do this all day, bringing Noctis to the brink only to stop and shove him away from it.

His hand stroked, centering his attention to the head of him, until Noctis was whining and his legs were shaking. He pulled his hand away, counting again as Noctis struggled to breathe.  _ Twenty seconds. _ One firm tug of his hand, then away again.  _ Ten seconds. _ Another tug, making Noctis curse, and away again. Leaning in, Prompto pursed his lips and blew a steady stream of air against his cock, amused by how he twitched, even more so when he pressed to his prostate again and Noctis strained against the straps.  

He chuckled as he let his hand hover over him, fingertips caging the head of his cock and lightly dragging up and down. Noctis wore such a cute, flustered expression, his jaw stubbornly set, but his eyes pleading, pupils blown wide. His lips were reddened from licking and biting them, trying to keep his noises at bay like he was doing now, those tiny whimpers his only source of relief.

Noctis whined as that touch quickened, fingertips pressing firmly then barely there at all, teasing the crown of his cock, then down the underside of his shaft. Every pass of his hand felt electric, was far too much on his overheated, overstimulated flesh. His entire body tensed and trembled, those little ripples working through even the most tightly wound muscles. A deep moan was torn from his lips as he surrendered to it; desperate grunts and whimpers fell unbidden now that the dam was broken. And then just like that, Prompto took his hands away, leaving him breathless.

”You better not,” he growled darkly, that teasingly light tone lingering in the edges of his words; he was really enjoying this The gasping sounds Noctis made as he tried so desperately to capture his breath was like music to his ears. “This is what you get for cumming before I gave you permission.” Prompto grinned as his eyes raked over his body, watching those little aftershocks make him tremble. He teasingly brushed the side of his finger up his length. “You’re not going to do that again, are you?” he purred, fingertips dragging over his puckered entrance.

Noctis whimpered, feeling that slick touch tease over him. Maybe another time he’d push the limits, but dammit right now he wanted to cum. And so he’d be good. “N-no....”   


Prompto thrust twin digits inside him, rocking them gently in and out of his tight heat. He wriggled his fingers a little, offering up a soft laugh at the way Noctis huffed and groaned. “Don’t worry, princess, I’ll give you what you want.” 

The prince glared at him, but the hard look quickly melted as he stroked against his prostate. Gladio was usually the only one to get away with calling Noct a princess so the younger man was calling it a victory. He continued to caress his prostate, grinning to himself as the prod of his fingers quickly spooled Noctis up again. His legs were beginning to shake, hips lightly lifting, seeking out friction that was lost to him. Prompto slid his other hand along the inside of his knee, swooping down to the juncture of his thigh. His fingers pressed into him more firmly, holding him in place. “Stay still.”

Noctis stared down at him, chest rising more quickly as every press of those fingers inside him had him shuffling closer to the edge once again. His lover’s pace never sped, those sharp eyes watching intently as the pads of his fingers caressed him with every stroke, over and over. Every brush and tap the pressure built up and coiled low until his stomach was held tensely, jerking with each shallow gasp for air.

Fuck, he looked so hot and Prompto was far from unaffected by the display before him. He wanted nothing more than to wrench his touch away and shove his cock so hard and deep inside him that he saw stars. But, honestly, the faces and noises Noctis made was worth the ache and strain against his pants. He moved his hand more insistently, rolling his fingers upward inside him, concentrating his entire focus on that sweet spot.

Noctis endured it for as long as he could; the sweat that broke out over his skin began to bead up as he struggled against the straps and his own desire to come undone. He screwed his eyes shut as he jerked away from Prompto’s touch. “I’m gonna cum… stop… stop,” he panted, pleaded, not wanting to go against his rule again.

“Mmm you learned quickly,” he drawled as he set his hands to the inside of quivering thighs. Prompto dragged his touch feather light along his skin, thumbs brushing upward over his pelvis. “I can’t imagine how badly you must want to just  _ pop _ …”

Noctis whimpered at the touch; even though it was away from the area he was craving to be touched the most, it still sent a pleasant tingle through him, lingering in his core, making him shudder. “Prompto… p-please…”

“Please what?” he tilted his head curiously, like a puppy looking at his toy. But his eyes were burning so bright, urging him to say it.

There was no apprehension left, just desire and shaky breaths. “Please… can I cum?”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet, Noct,” he drew out his name, flinging it towards him teasingly.

“Please. I’ve learned my lesson and I’ve been good, please…” he wet his lips as he met his gaze. “ _ Please _ let me cum, Prompto.”

The blond made an exaggerated face as he mulled it over, crawling up closer to him, his knees bumping into the back of Noctis’ thighs. “Let’s see how quickly I can get you there...and then I’ll give you my answer,” he teased as he dropped his head. His tongue reached out, the light glinting off the metal of his piercing, and deliberately licked over the head of his cock, lapping up the thick bead of precum that had been threatening to dribble off. Prompto hummed, his breath softly caressing hot, hard, flesh before he pulled away and finally wrapped his hand back around him.

A pitchy moan slipped from deep in Noctis’ throat as that wonderful friction returned. He was beyond aroused, his cock  _ throbbed _ with the need for release, and he was this close to begging if Prompto would just allow him. Astrals, he was so sensitive from all the build up and neglect, he hissed as that warm hand tightened and twisted over the head of him, shallow strokes, up and down, again and again again, driving him wildly to the brink. Noctis pressed his head back against the mattress as his hips lifted, abdomen clenched as he endured the fiery assault of ecstasy.

Prompto suddenly jerked his hand away, humming in delight as he watched Noctis sag again, each gasp for breath moving his full body. “Ooh… you’re  _ so  _ close…”

He nodded vigorously, cheeks reddened from all the teasing. “Please, Prompto… let me…”

His fist closed around him again at the base and he began to lightly jerk him, focusing on the bottom half of his length and slowly elongating his strokes until his hand was traveling the full length of him. He slowly dragged his fist up, squeezing, and milking a thick bead of precum from him. He popped his thumb up and over, rubbing over the darkened head, swiping the pearlescent bead onto his thumb. He reached forward, dark stare watching as he smeared it over Noct’s lips.

Noctis eagerly parted his mouth, tongue trailing after his touch, sampling his own unique flavor as he caught up to his touch. He eagerly sucked the thumb into his mouth, humming as he cleaned himself from Prompto’s finger. He suckled the digit, working his tongue around it hungrily, his eyes as dark as night, shimmering with promise of what he could be doing with his mouth.

Prompto tugged his hand back, breaking the seal of his boyfriend’s lips with a soft pop. He curled fingers back around him and started to stroke him. Noctis’ thighs immediately jerked. “P-prom…  _ please please please _ ... “ he grunted, gasped, and pressed his lips together into a firm line as he groaned. He whined, sounding on the verge of breaking.

“Just a little more…” Prompto rasped out, hand not slowing in the slightest. “You’re doing so good for me.”

Noctis’ head began to shake, tremors quaking his body more tightly. “I *can’t*!  Prompto,” he begged, “please… I-I’m going to-” he grit his teeth, trying to do everything he could to stave off orgasm again. He hadn’t been given permission yet and tears were beginning to burn the corners of his eyes.

Prompto’s gaze lifted from that delectable flex of muscle to his face and he softened a bit as he saw that tear slip out. He supposed he had tortured him enough - for now anyway. “Cum for me, Noct,” he ordered, issuing his permission, and that was all Noctis needed to hear.

Prompto pulled his hand away as his lover cried out, leaning forward in favor of clamping it over Noctis’ mouth, muffling his keening moans as he gave in and rode the angry crashing waves of euphoria battering against his ribs and knocking the breath from him. He watched his cock jump and twitch as he was struck with orgasm, painting his torso and a couple spots on the bed with his release. He moaned as he let go of Noctis’ mouth, trailing his touch down the middle of his chest, through the cum splashed onto his stomach. 

He gently smeared it over his skin, continuing his venture down his body. “You’re so fuckin sexy like this, Noct.”

The prince couldn’t form a reply, or any coherent thought for that matter. His body twitched under Prompto’s touch, tiny gasps and mewls parting his lips, the only response he was capable of for the moment.

The blond crawled up, straddling over Noctis’ chest as he worked on loosening the straps. “Man… I should’ve gotten that on video,” he murmured teasingly, “I know you would get so turned on watching yourself getting worked over. Gods know how fucking hard I am…”

He eased Noctis’ hands down, arms still bound together by those straps. With a soft command, Noctis showed that he could still move his fingers and bend his elbows, promised he was still comfortable, better now that he was no longer tethered down.

Prompto’s fingers gently caressed down his cheeks. “I’m glad you’re still good cause I’m not done having my fun with you.” His gaze darkened as Noct’s bound hands rubbed against the hard bulge at the front of his pants. He smirked down at him. “Yeah… I was thinkin we should do something about that.”

Noctis squeezed what he could get his touch around and smiled as he nodded. He chuckled as the stern and in control Prompto was replaced by the eager version of himself, quickly shedding himself of the rest of his clothes. But Noctis wouldn’t complain, after all the teasing he’d just endured he would be asking for it if he mouthed off again. And he wasn’t sure he could take it again, especially not since Prompto was standing before him gloriously naked. He would do whatever was asked of him at this point, and as Prompto leaned over him, with that damn smirk on his face, he knew he was aware of it, too.

  
“Let’s see if those manners of yours stick,” he teased before pressing in, and Noctis hoped that the others were going to be gone for as long as Prompto thought.

 


End file.
